What 2p America x reader
by HeadLessKay
Summary: You are suicidal. You are going to end your life but all of a sudden the meanest, rudest, evilest person starts to show he cares about you? what.


This was the night, you had made up your mind. You was going to end it tonight. You was tired of living. You had nothing to live for. You was taken away from your family at a young age. You were living in your fifth foster home. You didn't have any friends. You was failing at school and nothing seemed worth it. You woke up and looked around your room, the sun was peeking through the curtains. You got out of bed and went to Your closet. You picked out a dark outfit as usual. You wore a black shirt with white stripes and black jeans. You put on Your favorite hoodie and Your dirty black converse. You grabbed Your homework that You did not complete, and stuffed it in Your bag. After ignoring Your rude 'mother', You went out the door. You normally did not eat breakfast, You didn't eat at all. You put your headphones and played the song, _i will follow you into the dark _by _death cab for cutie_. You walked to school, looking down and watching Your feet walk to the beat of the song. You made it to school and ignored the dirty looks. You normally did. You got to Your locker and put Your stuff inside, including Your iphone. You leaned against Your locker after you shut it. You sighed and hugged Your arms, even though they were covered, the scars on your arms were still able to be felt. you had tried to kill yourself tons of times but never had the strength to actually complete it, your foster parents never cared. you looked to your right and saw a kid get bullied by the meanest kid in school, he was also the most attractive according to most girls. His name was Allen. He usually beat up kids considering he was a 2p. Allen was beating up a freshman, Usually you wouldn't do anything but you hated watching people suffer. You were nice to people who seemed sad or in pain, you always wanted them to be happy and you didn't want them to suffer like you did. You didn't even care if You got beat up, you already decided to die anyway. "what are ya gonna do? hit me? i'd like to see ya try." Allen laughed at the younger kid.

The freshman boy just squeaked and pushed himself towards the lockers, where Allen pinned him. you took a deep breath for confidence and walked over the Allen. you grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him away from the kid and bashed Allen into the locker, while the kid ran. you were now pinning Allen against the lockers. Allen had a shocked reaction that quickly turned to a smug smile. "Whoa, a girl who _actually_ stood up to me. " Allen smirked.

you growled and banged Allen against the lockers once more. Allen grabbed Your arms and flipped you both and bashed you against the lockers. you let out a whimper but still showed anger. "leave me alone!" you hissed and tried to move. "you came up to me~" Allen teased as he moved closer to your lips. you turned away and had little bit of pink appearing on your cheeks. you felt a sting of pain in your wrists as Allen grabbed them and pinned them to the lockers. you made an in pain face which caught Allen's attention. At first he thought it was his grip but he wasn't holding you that aggressively. He pulled down your sleeves to show the self harm cuts. He was a bit shocked but didn't show much emotion. "what are these huh?" he asked. you felt a rush of anger, fear and shame got through you. you pushed Allen off you and ran down the hall. Allen smirked and followed you but he walked. The bell had already rang so the halls were already empty, which made it harder for You to hide. Allen looked around and had a wide grin on his face. You hid behind some lockers, you didn't want to talk to anyone about your problems, you didn't anyone to miss you. you kept very quiet for you were used to hiding from people. Allen was getting closer as his footsteps echoed in the hallways. you held your breath and slipped into the nearest classroom, which was empty, just your luck. you hid under a desk and waited for the red headed boy to leave. Allen heard a door shut and his smirked grew wider. He opened the door to the classroom you was hiding in. The lights were off and Allen kept them off. you felt her heart race a bit. '_why am i scared? why does he care? _' you thought.

Allen made a small evil laugh. "heh. come out babe, i just wanna _talk_" Allen was getting closer to you. Allen waited a moment and started to walk to the door, when he opened it, you let out a sigh, which he heard. "gotcha" He smirked.

You widened your eyes and shut them afterwards. '_fuck fuck fuck' _ you thought. Allen rushed over to you and found you. he grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet. You let out a whimper and moved away from him. You were cornered. Allen pinned you to the wall. He grabbed your arm again and pulled down the sleeve. "explain why you did this?" he asked with anger in his voice.  
You didn't realize it, but a warm tear rolled down your cheek, maybe you were scared, maybe you were pissed but you couldn't figure out which one. You used your other arm and wiped away the tear. "no! i don't have to tell you anything!" You hissed.

"oh _ you don't understand do you...you _have_ to tell me." Allen said with a harsh tone. You tried to pull your arm away from him but no avail. You sighed and opened your mouth to snap back at him, but only to be pulled in for a forceful kiss.

_what. _


End file.
